Infinite Stratos: Recollections
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Everyone has their history some are pleasant some are not. But for Chifuyu Orimura, her past had nothing but darkness, death and pain. But despite all that, there is one speck of light that somehow guided her out of the darkness and got her to where she is today and that light is her little brother, Ichika Orimura.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: Recollections

A/N: Just something that came into my mind again. This is a detailed back story regarding my take on the Orimura clan, this happens before the IS. Mostly will center on the young Chifuyu and most of the story will be done in her POV, though there will be some of Ichika's POV in there too. This is related to "Truth Be Told" as the detailed back story regarding the enigmatic clan where Chifuyu and Ichika once belonged to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

The Clan of Blood and Death:

Somewhere in northern Kyoto.

Hidden within the thick misty forests of the mountains and myriads of other natural and not so natural obstacles, a castle lies. It had been there for centuries now but it was not known to the rest of the world, even to the Japanese government and the people that live near it. It was kept hidden by its inhabitants in the shadows of secrecy since the day it was built, its existence is a closely guarded secret and the outsiders who have seen it... it is better not to mention what became of them. To the outside world, this majestic mansion doesn't exist, but to the ones who are responsible for it, they call it Ryūkyūden. Ryūkyūden, like the Himeji castle, is a complex of buildings, corridors, gates and turrets. In fact Ryūkyūden boasts the same size as the Himeji castle in the surface but unlike the latter, Ryūkyūden has an even more complex underground chambers beneath the ground. Its keepers or rather its inhabitants, like the castle, also doesn't exist to the rest of the world but known only to a very few and those who knew wouldn't speak of them. But even though they don't exist, they are a force that expanded greatly in this world. They are often branded as blood thirsty monsters, harbingers of catastrophe, devil's personification etc. by those who were unlucky to know their existence. But they have a true name only known to themselves; these groups of persons are members of an enigmatic clan... the Orimura Clan.

(Scene Change)

(Chifuyu POV)

"Morning already..."

I grumbled as I got up from my very light sleep. I only slept for about 2 and a half hours and then its morning already... I just can't get a break. I threw off the blanket and stood up, I then proceeded to fix my futon and stow it in the closet. I stretched body as I felt that my limbs are still asleep; I felt that the fatigue from last night still hasn't worn away. I felt that I should go back to sleep and lay in the tatami floor in my room but it would be too lethargic of me to go back to sleep when I just woke up. So I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"….."

I'm Chifuyu Orimura, the second child of the matriarch of this clan and recognized as one of the six new prodigies. My thirteen years of life under the wing of this family has been nothing but blood, death, pain and more pain. Since the time that I could perceive the things around me, I've only been thought how to end a life. They repeatedly indoctrinated the mantra of the Orimura clan to me that is "sow the seeds of death and reap the souls of your enemies." Well I've also been thought educational crap, like mathematics, philosophy, history and other irrelevant eruditions but the most focus of my education are directed more in the field of martial studies.

"Stupid hair, I really should have this cut."

I grumbled as I stared at my hair that looked like it went through a storm. I didn't use a comb and just fixed my hair with my hands, good thing that my hair is easy to fix. But I found it really troublesome because it is too long, well it's just waist long but I really find it troublesome when I'm in battle so I always tie it up in a ponytail.

"Grrrrrr..." I growled a little when I found my sleep to be really short. That mission last night was very tiring; I mean I had to pursue a rogue rebel leader and his rebel group through an Indonesian jungle. Well of course I wasn't alone, there are five of us in that mission, we attacked them in their base on the fringes of a forest in Sumatra, they put up a pretty good fight but in the end they were wiped out. But the leader made a hasty departure when he woke up and suddenly found his men and lying in the ground and having a mass public bathing in their own blood. I was just unlucky one who decided to chase the bastard down since my four lazy companions won't do it since it was "tiring", they said that they would rather remain in the base and torment those who survived our initial attack. After hours of pointless fleeing in their trucks, I managed to kill them all and gave the leader, who made me run through a jungle for half a night, extra brutality when I killed him.

"Stupid bastard..."

I'm still grumbling because of the chase last night, I swear I should have made that bastard's death even more gruesome. But anyway, I better get up before 7:30am; my aunt just told me that a major meeting that requires the attendance of every member of this family including me and the other young operatives.

"Better get changed." I groggily said to myself and took off all of my clothes. I'm not in the least bit shy nor ashamed to just get naked, after all this is my room and what's more the people around me don't seem to care. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, I wanted to take a dip in the bathtub today but since the time is too little I just settled in taking a shower.

(KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK)

I heard knocking from my door; I already knew who that is.

(Chifuyu! Hurry up! The meeting is going to start soon you better step on it or else your mother will stab you in the shoulder again.)

That was my aunt just now, Shiori Orimura.

I hurried my showering despite how early it is prior to the meeting. The meeting is 7:30am and the time is still just 4:05am when I glanced at the clock in the holographic terminal on my desk. But still it is better to be early rather than brave the wrath of the devil leading this family.

"Hmmmm…" After showering I opened my closet, my ridiculously huge closet. But all the clothes hung in it are Yukatas, Hakamas, Miko attires and a few modern clothes bought for me by my aunt. After thinking of what clothes to wear from my wardrobe I finally settled with a hakama and matching hakui, with this attire I can move freely when doesn't impede my movement when in a battle. Well it's not that I'm going to a battle or anything but the peace here in this household can get pretty thin and at the slightest jar a bloody battle can take place anytime. I also took two katanas with me, better safe than sorry.

"Well you look pretty." Dressed in a dazzling gold Yukata, my aunt gushed when she saw me, I don't think there is anything to gush about my attire, this is the same attire I've been wearing ever since I can walk.

"….."

Instead of complaining I just ignored my annoying aunt and just walked on. My aunt chased after me with and started saying some things about me smiling and then about happiness and some rubbish I don't really care about.

"Oh hey wait! Geez, don't be like that Chi! Come on smile a little."

My aunt Shiori Orimura is one of the persons I knew who act this way. I don't what's the word of this but I think it is called being kind. She is the youngest of the four most powerful warriors of our clan the most powerful in twelve generations, she stands toe-to-toe against her three elder sisters in a fight but I won't say that she can defeat any of the three, her three elders sisters are way beyond the description of "monsters".

"Chifuyu, at least smile a little. A girl your age should really smile more since you will age fast if you just scowl like that."

"That's ridiculous."

I couldn't help but reply in an irritated voice.

"Oh don't say that." My aunt smiled at me vibrantly. Sometimes, I swear that smile of her is somewhat scary.

Though I can't really tell, but I think that she is a very beautiful woman. Her blonde hair, which I think is strange considering she is Japanese, would sparkle attractively whenever she sways it. She has a perfect figure without any traces of unwanted fat; her chest is pretty big which something I think is a bit of a bother. Though even wearing a Yukata, she her figure always surfaces. But the most peculiar trait that she has that differentiates her from the rest of the family is the way that she acts. She smiles; she laughs and openly shows caring for the members of this family, even to the servants too. I really don't get it. Her reputation in this family and in the outside world suggests that she is a woman of superior skills and a fierce warrior without any hints of mercy in her soul, but contrary to all those monikers given to her, she really doesn't suit being a warrior if she acts like this.

"Chifuyu?"

Getting too absorbed in my own thought, I dozed off while walking.

(PINCH)

I quickly sprang away when I felt my right cheek being pinched; I then placed my hands on my katanas and adopted a battle stance towards my aunt.

"Geez I was just trying to wake you up." Shiori smiled apologetically at me. I swear if I would've attacked her but I reined my bloodlust before I do something stupid. It's not like I can do any damage to her if I were to truly attack her, I know that my skills in battle are way above any normal human but if faced against her my skills would be mediocre and pathetic.

"Don't touch me." I just threw that one-liner at her and walked off fast.

"You never change."

I heard those words behind me as I walked on. After that me and my aunt just walked quietly now, my aunt who seemed saddened from some reason just stared at the Sakura trees that grown all over the outside my mansion. My aunt and I quietly walked through the dark corridors, it is already morning but the dawn hasn't shown yet since it was still too early.

"So… how did the mission go?" My aunt once again spoke to me and this time she used a more formal tone than the annoying one earlier.

"….We finished it."

I answered with an uninterested voice; I really don't want to remember that.

"So you have something good to report to your mother then." My aunt smiled at me again; seriously that smile is really annoying.

(FLASH)

Five girls dressed in Miko attires appeared in front of me and my aunt, the five then bowed at us respectfully.

"Shiori-sama, Chifuyu-sama we are here to inform you that the grand meeting will be held 30 minutes from now." One of the five spoke with a lifeless voice just like a machine.

"Oh? Nee-san probably became impatient again."

My aunt just laughed as she spoke. However I just turned away from my weird aunt, the five priestesses then vanished like wraiths after they bowed at us again.

"Well we should go; your mother is probably in a slightly bad mood."

We walked much faster this time but we aren't really hurrying since the grand hall where the meeting will be held is not far from my mansion. Lately, there have been many meetings happenings often regarding about military actions, interventions, assassinations and others of the like. The leaders are probably planning some big action again.

"Don't worry Chifuyu the meeting will just be short and it mostly won't involve you or your cousins. It will most likely be the heads that will do all the talking."

She probably noticed the displeased expression that I'm making, so my aunt just gave me another of her radiant smiles, I couldn't help but look away again.

Minutes later, me and my aunt arrived at the entrance of a grand hall. Whoever built this temple probably had issues in his height because this grand hall is too big. I'm very surprised that none of those weaklings outside didn't notice the high risers of this place. The grand hall is very Japanese in style but somehow it bears a lot resemblance to the Forbidden City in China and as for its surroundings it is surrounded by a forest of Sakura trees, these trees sometimes are becoming a bother.

"Well here we go."

Aunt breathe deeply as she readied herself to enter the grand hall, meanwhile, I just remained in my scowling state I don't really care about the people inside.

(CREEEEEAK)

The large gate in front of us opened with a loud and ominous creaking sound, what greeted us when iut opened is a long hallway with giant pillars on each side, and on each pillar there stood a girl in a miko dress.

"Welcome, Shiori-sama, Chifuyu-sama."

All of them turned to us and bowed. My aunt just told them to ease up since we are the last to arrive, I find it really weird that she would care for the slaves but I didn't broach much on the subject. Me and my aunt walked through the huge corridor we hurried our steps since we are the ones who are late and keeping the meeting from beginning.

(CREEEEEEAK)

Another annoying creaking from another huge door.

"Welcome."

Another line of attendants bowed at us when we entered. But now, different from the outside, inside the grand hall it was overflowing with killing intent. Any normal exposed in this kind of atmosphere is doomed to go crazy for sure. The eyes of everyone in this room turned to me and my aunt, their stares are empty, devoid of lifeless but full of inexplicable killing intent. They are probably irritated at me and my aunt for arriving late and delaying the meeting but all of them didn't move their lips to speak instead they just stared at us with their hateful eyes.

"We better sit." My aunt turned to me with a guilty smile.

(FLASH)

(FLASH)

Both me and my aunt used our speed to move fast to our designated seats. I sat in my seat which is just a chair away from the matriarch. In the middle of the grand hall is the huge round table. There are twenty seats in the round table but two were vacant, those belonged to my two aunts that bailed once again, they probably got tired of attending the meetings and just sit this one out. The order of seating is the matriarch, on her left is a vacant chair, Shiori, my cousins Saya, Misaki and Chisaya and on her right is another empty chair, my big sister Chigusa, me and Yuuko. The rest of the seats belonged to the family leaders, I don't really know who they are and I don't really care.

"Late once again. How pathetic." I heard a mocking voice from beside me. I slightly turned to my left where the voice came from and saw a young girl. From looks alone we would be in the same age bracket but truthfully she is a year older than me, she's dressed in black military attire suited for her size. She had long black hair that extends to her waist and a scowl (like mine) plastered on her face. It was my big sister, Chigusa Orimura. She is one of the persons that I loathed so much in this family, I don't really know what the reason is why but we just hate each other ever since the first time we met. That was the time during a party in one of our secret estate in Yokohama. I didn't even know that time that I have a big sister since I didn't even see her even once nor was she even mentioned to me by my attendants, when the two of us were introduced to each other, the two of us attacked each other with the nearest sharpest thing we could grab. That ended with me and her being beaten to near death by our own mother. Like me, she is one of the six prodigies of the family and being included in that group meaning that she is a very accomplished killer despite being just fourteen years old. She favors Katanas for weapons like me and the art of the sword though she as well is a proficient fighter in hand to hand combat.

"If you have nothing to say but rubbish you should rein your tongue and keep your voice in your throat." I replied in an irked tone.

(CHING)

I can hear the sound of her Katana being draw; I also placed my hand on one of my Katanas.

"Are the two of you going to risk it?" Another mocking voice echoed in my ears, this time it is from my right. It was my cousin, Yuuko Orimura. She had black hair that hangs to her hips; I can't really see her eyes because her annoying bangs are obscuring them. She is dressed in blue Kimono with the obi tied to the front. This attire seemed a bit over the top, is she going in some party or anything. Well anyway as for my relationship with her, we really don't get along. Though our interactions are a bit more civil compared to how I act towards Chigusa, it really didn't eliminate the instance where we would duke it out with each other. The last time we had a bloody quarrel is when the two of us are in a mission in Saudi Arabia to hunt down some low-lives that one of the family want dead, we couldn't agree on the approach that we should take, I wanted to barge in and fight them head on while Yuuko wanted to do it clean. So we ended up fighting each other but regardless all our targets were caught in our battle and died so it was still a success. Yuuko is a proficient assassin, trained in ninjutsu and other arts that employ stealth and precision, she really didn't have a weapon of choice though at times she does favor the use a Katana.

"…."

"…."

Knowing what she meant, both me and Chigusa shelved out intents to start ruckus here and settled with glaring at each other.

"You should know better or did you forget what happened the last time you two let your pettiness get the best of you." It annoyed me to see that smug grin on her face; I really wanted to tear that look of her face. But when she brought up "that" incident, I shivered even without turning I can tell that Chigusa also did. It would be better not to dwell on that event any further.

"Hmph."

I didn't answer Yuuko and I just looked away. I didn't notice that the meeting had already started, me, well to be precise me and the other prodigies don't really have any important role in this gathering we are just here to listen to the blabbering of this annoying bunch. My aunt who acts as the presider of this meeting have been talking like a politician with the family leaders. Different from her attitude earlier, right now she is on her politician mode and no traces of her "kind" self can be seen when she is like this.

"Keh…."

I couldn't help but feel bored, my eyes wandered to the persons seated beside my aunt. A scarlet-haired girl was sleeping like a rock and using her arms as pillow. She is my cousin, Saya Orimura. Like my big sister, she is also dressed in the same black military attire. I couldn't help but feel annoyed whenever I see her face, I just can't pin-point the exact reason but I really don't like her at all. Her attitude is a bit brash and reckless especially in battle. That is also the main reason why she always gets into a fight us. The last confrontation I had with her is when she came to my mansion and challenged me to a fight, of course I found it bothersome and just shooed her away but she ended up taking it as an insult (of course I intended it to be one in the first place) and attacked me. The aftermath of that was me losing my left arm and her losing her left leg. Of course the two of us were treated immediately so that we don't end up as disabled warriors. As for her fighting style she is a very gifted practitioner of hand-to-hand combat, kenpo, judo, karate, silat, capoeira you name it she had all those mastered at such a young age. Sometimes she does use some weapons as of the late I have seen her carrying long spears and Chinese scimitars.

"Lazy garbage…."

I glowered at her sleeping figure but I opted to just look away since it would just worsen my mood if I were to continue looking at her.

"…"

My eyes then fell on the person next to Saya. Expressionless face, bowl-cut pink hair, and motionless like a statue. That's my cousin Misaki Orimura. I really don't get much interaction (fights) from her since if she can she would just ignore any provocation thrown her way. But if her patient runs out then she would like attack anyone that dared the rouse her ire. She too is dressed in the standard military garb of our family. She is a hard-hitter in battle, and I mean that literally. She uses heavy and big weapons in a fight, like broadswords, giant axes, and other weapons that are too big to be used in actual battle. But this doesn't suggest that she is a slow mover, her speed is just the same as ours. She is after all one of the prodigies of this family.

"Hmmm….."

She probably noticed my gaze and briefly turned to me with the same lifeless expression, she then promptly turned away.

"….."

My eyes then wandered to the person on Misaki's left. Light blue hair, cold calculating expression, and probably the only one of us who is listening to the meeting. Dressed in the same military clothing is yet again one of my cousins, Chisaya Orimura. Unlike the five of us who focus more on battles and how to get stronger, Chisaya spares some of her time for education like politics, philosophy, history and other crap that I don't want to mention. But this doesn't mean that she is neglecting her true nature, like all of us she is a prodigy of this family and is a natural when it comes to battle. She favors a ranged combat, she is monsters when she has guns on her hands or any other projectiles weaponry, her accuracy is inhuman. In our recent mission, she just made a five mile kill shot through a dense jungle forest while she aimed from the top of a coconut tree. Through the rifle that she used is stronger version compared to those weak .50 caliber rifles, that shots is very hard to replicate even I can't accomplish that. As for our relationship, well it is as sour like the others.

"Boring….."

After looking at my fellow prodigies, I leaned back to my chair in a bored manner.

(Why do I need to attend this anyway, it's not like we are going to be the new leaders very soon. I'm pretty sure that all of the current leaders here will live very long since hell would probably spit them back out if they die.)

I grumbled and complained in my mind endlessly. I'm really tired of listening to all the blabbering and chattering of the person here, I would like nothing more but to barge out of this lame atmosphere. But as I continued to gripe, my senses suddenly became aware of a danger nearby. It was so powerful that suddenly found myself unable to breathe; I really didn't need to look around and confirm if everyone in this chamber is the same as me. This level of malice can only come from one person, only she can exuded such a presence that even the devil would cower away from. Only my mother, Izanami Orimura, the matriarch of the Orimura clan is capable of this terrifying feat.

"Nee-san…."

Shiori, my aunt and little sister of my mother suddenly turned with a slightly terrified face to my mother.

"….. Just continue. I'm just trying to keep my boredom from surfacing."

I flinched in fear, good thing she isn't throwing a tantrum here, the last time I seen her snap was two years ago and that horrific events still haunts me to this day.

"Well as I was saying…"

My aunt continued with her speech at my mother's prompting. Even Shiori Orimura who is considered one of the strongest fighters in this family is afraid of my mother. As for me and my fellow prodigies, she is the only fear we know, she was responsible for training all of us and though I must say that her training is impeccable and garnered fast results, her very nature is so rife of everything evil that whenever her eyes lands at us we are shaken to the core.

"….."

Though I'm very afraid of her, I am very curious of her history. How did she become this strong and this fiendish? There are so many questions about her that I want answered. But the biggest question in my mind is how she was able to marry my father? How did my father even came to like her even marry a demon like her? It would make sense if she raped him. Speaking of my father, I haven't seen a shadow of him since I was born; I don't have any idea what kind of person he's like. Sometimes I would wonder about him so much that I would go asking some of the elder attendants, but they would hurriedly bow and leave. I know that they are trying to hide it from me and that roused my interest even more. So one time I gathered all my courage and asked my mother about my long lost father (one of the biggest mistakes that I made). When heard my question, she slapped me so hard that I was flung to the wall and was put in a coma for six days.

"Guuuuuh…"

I just massaged my temples because my curiosity is too strong whenever the subject of my mother came into my mind.

Just recently, she gave birth to two new offspring. The second one was just like us, I don't really know much about her now since I just ignored her. I can pretty much guess how she would turn out when she grows up. I believe that her name was Madoka and her face looked very similar to mine, that only served to irritate me more whenever I see her. But the first one, he is probably the biggest mystery that arrived in this family. I don't know but he is really…. Well….. AH! He is just so vexing. He so different from all of us, I can't any malice from him when I first met him and instead of malice what he has is purity inexplicable purity powerful enough to rein our vicious tendencies. Sometimes that thought scares me; if he were to be guided correctly he would be that strongest scion of this clan. And before I forget he is the only one who could stand the company of mother, he even had the gall to say "I love you" to her and yet strangely enough my mother acts like a…mother whenever she is with him. I JUST CAN'T EXPLAIN IT!

"This is tiring…."

Nearly slumped on the table, my head is aching so bad now just because of thinking of that brat.

(Wait young master you can't go in there!)

Speak of the devil. I heard the voices of the attendants from outside the door, only one person is responsible for every ruckus, that is not bloody and violent in nature, to occur in this household.

(Young master you shouldn't go in there!)

(CREEEEEEEEEEAK)

The giant entrance door opened and came a small boy dressed in a blue kimono running from the hordes of attendants chasing after him. Why can't they catch this boy, his little legs won't get him much speed but here he is outrunning the attendant who are chasing after him.

"AH!"

My aunt made a shocked expression when she saw the boy. Even the family leaders had startled expressions when they saw the intruder make a ruckus here.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Me , my big sister and my cousins stood up when we saw him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He laughed merrily as if he enjoyed being chased around by his attendants, he jumped on the round table and ran all the way into mother's arms. When he is now is mother's grip the attendants stopped chasing him and lined with each other.

"Found you mom!"

He smiled sweetly and lovingly at the demon that is our mother and more shocking than that, mother smiled back at him. It was a sweet and affectionate smile, what happened to mother? She even kissed him on the lips, it wasn't an erotic gesture it was merely to show motherly love to him. Since when did she even fit the description "motherly"?

"What are you doing here?" My mother cooed at him.

"I want to see mom!"

He clung on mother and snuggled up on her chest.

He, the boy who is clinging to my demonic mother is the biggest enigma in the Orimura clan, my little brother, Ichika Orimura.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: Recollections

A/N: New chapter again. Here to tell everyone that I might rewrite my other fic, the Big sister, the little brother and the rabbit, to eliminate some of the excessive sounds effects and also to correct some of the wrong grammars there.

Wondering when will the volume 9 of the Infinite Stratos LN will be released, really excited to see what will happen next. I know that maybe it is still being translated but this is way too long now and I fear that the moment it may come out translated is on 2014. Anyway enough complaining from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

A light in the middle of darkness:

(Chifuyu POV)

Well this is surprising.

"Mom I don't want to take a bath but they forced me to."

Well here he is again with his clinging to mother, he started complaining about his attendants forcing him to take a bath as he looked at mother with his puppy eyes. How can he even act like that in the face of such a demon?

"….It's okay why don't you just take a bath with me?"

I nearly fell over my chair when mother ruffled his hair lovingly and looked at him with eyes filled with tender affection. Even my cousins were very baffled by this, also the family leaders froze like statues when they saw how my mother acted towards Ichika. It is very rarely to see her like this, very, very rare.

"Come on let's go, let's take a long hot bath together."

And there you have it; my mother completely lost interest in the meeting and stood up carrying Ichika in her arms.

"Ummm, nee-san the meeting….."

My aunt made an attempt (a futile one) to remind me mother that this meeting is very important, with two of my other aunts bailing out; mother's presence is very much required. But how my mother reacted to that…

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

An aura of malice so strong that all of us nearly fainted blanketed the room.

"What is it again Shiori I didn't quite hear you…"

Mother slowly turned back and gave her smile, her smile that was terrifying enough to make even the devil urn to stone in dread.

"Uhmmm!"

I got could breathe anymore, just earlier we can still breathe though barely but we can still inhale a little air. But now it is like that our throats are being gripped to near crushing, even our bodies felt like they are being trodden. A began grabbed my throat as I found myself unable to breathe, my cousin started to fall out of their chairs, the family leaders and Ichika's attendants began to fall to their knees. Atl east my aunt was still on her feet, but her face is really tortured.

"Guuhhhh!"

I thought I was gonna die if this continued longer but an unexpected savior lifted the miasma of death.

"Mom, are you angry?"

The voice swept through the room like a breeze of the winds of spring and swept away the cloud of death choking us.

I briefly looked up and saw and little brother looking at my mom curiously, he wasn't even affected by mother's aura, just what is he?

"Is mom angry because I barged in here?"

Ichika's voice started to sadden, he then started to sniffle but my mother quickly shushed his mouth with her hand.

"No I'm not."

The mother and son in front of us began to bond. What is this!? This is heresy for our family!

"Shiori take over the meeting for me and to all of you."

Mother first looked at my aunt who is now inhaling and exhaling deeply and told her to continue the meeting, she then turned to Ichika's attendants who recovered and gestured them to return to their post. My mother then left the conference room as she tenderly embraced the small frame of my little brother.

(CREEEEEEEAK)

The gate on the opposite side of the room opened with that loud annoying creak again, mother then walked out of the chamber.

But before the gate closed I saw Ichika wave at me and gave me a smile.

That was the last time I saw him that day.

(Scene Change)

The next day after that boring meeting, I was training on the dojo near my mansion. The dojo that was built specifically for me was very huge but the only one who uses it is just me alone no one else. Speaking of why I'm living in a separate mansion and not on the main house is not because my mother and I hate each other nor I disliked living there. I chose to live here myself that is why I'm here and also for the reason of separating me from my big sister and my cousins. Before I went here to live alone, I was living in the main mansion along with my big sister and my cousins. But everyday all of us would fight each other the moment our eyes meet, every time me and my fellow prodigies quarrel, the damages in the aftermath a horrendous. So it was decided that we should live separate from each other, to avoid further bloodshed. Speaking of the main mansion, the only ones living there is my mother, my three aunts, my reclusive little sister Madoka and the attendants that serve there. Though, occasionally, my little brother started to stay there for couple of nights but he still has his own mansion.

"HA!" I've been practicing some of the sword style that I found in the scrolls from the archive. I've been practicing in the dojo for 8 straight hours now, this was just to get my mind off of my little brother who I can't stop thinking about since last night when he went and crashed the meeting of the family leaders.

(That boy, doesn't he understand danger when he sees one? How can he cling to mother like that when even the most ferocious of animals won't go anywhere near our mother? He even he had the courage to act like that around that demon.)

The more I think about my little brother's ignorance, the more I became angrier. Due to straight hours of training, I'm really sweaty now, my Hakama is drenched in my sweat but it really didn't bother me as I continued to gripe about my airhead little brother.

(That airheaded brat just can't get a clue!)

I was really getting irritated of that attitude of his, really irritated.

"HAAAA!"

In my own irritation I lost control of my swing and the bokken landed on the floor, making a hole on it.

"He just doesn't get!" I threw the bokken to the wall and the bokken pierce the concrete wall.

That idiot brother of mine is too much of a blockhead to notice that…..

(GRAB)

Something…. Or someone just hugged me from behind.

I looked down and saw little arms encircling my hips and I can feel the body of a child pressed behind me. No questions on who this is.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

That carefree voice, no doubt. Ichika.

I turned around and saw that I was correct. Here he is, the biggest mystery in our family.

"What are you doing here, my mansion is quite distance away from your mansion. How did you get here?" I kneeled and looked at him earnestly, I won't allow any lies.

"I came here with Sora-nee."

I couldn't help but snicker a little when he cutely pointed to the opened entrance of the dojo where a tall red-haired woman stood and bowed.

"(Sigh)"

Well there goes my training; I already know what he wants by coming here.

"Let's play Chifuyu-nee!"

And there it is. If I refuse then he would go on and nag me about it non-stop. So I have to agree.

"Well come on." I grabbed his left hand and ushered him out of the dojo. "Wait by the guest room in the mansion." I sneaked a look on the red-haired woman who accompanied my brother here an ordered her to wait at the guest room inside my mansion. It's not like I wanted to solo Ichika or anything. Speaking of her, Sora is one of the unlucky lucky individuals that my mother decided to enslave (adopt). I don't really know of her history but in our talks in the past, she mentioned that she is from Okinawa and that she was an orphan with no home. She was 10 years old when mother took her in and she served as one of mother's attendants since then. I don't really know how she managed to survive all those years serving my mother but it is commendable that she maintained her sanity this long. Her current duty right now is the head caretaker of Ichika and the leader of Ichika's 199 attendants. In battle I could say that is very powerful, a versatile fighter that can adopt quickly into any styles, I knew this because I fought her once and that ended in a draw. After that she and I became somewhat "friends" and she became one of the few persons I don't loath in this family.

"I'm going to take a bath first, so can you wait?" I turned to him and expected him a pout for making him wait again. Also it's not like I wanted to make myself beautiful for him, just to clear it.

"OK!"

But instead he smiled at me and hugged me again. Why is he so clingy?

"So go with Sora and I'll pick you up as soon as I finished bathing."

So I left him with Sora as I went to the bathhouse inside my mansion. I called some of my attendants as I took and handed them my sweaty Hakui and Hakama. I stepped inside the onsen and I took off my underwear, then removed the tie in my hair and let it fall down.

(My chest is getting big.)

I looked down at my chest and looked at my breasts, I may have hit that age already but this is a little big for my age.

"Ufufufu…."

But I feel a little proud of them, since they're big I can probably push Ichika's face in my cleavage….. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY!

(STOMP)

I stomped the floor as I tried to make sense of what I just said. I stomped the floor so hard that it cracked.

(Chifuyu-sama is everything alright?)

The emotionless voice of one of my attendants outside echoed outside the door.

"Nothing." I hurriedly composed myself and replied in my normal tone. Enough worried about that bat for now, I shall concentrate in my bath and relax myself. I slowly stepped into the onsen and soaked myself into its warm embrace.

"This is heaven….."

This is one of the little leisure I have in this mansion other than squabbling with my fellow prodigies. But the feeling of the onsen was so soothing that I soon fell asleep.

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

(Normal POV)

"Where is Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika looked at Sora with teary eyes. The boy has now waited for hours now and Chifuyu still hasn't shown herself. Ichika's young is quick to think that his nee-chan just tricked him.

"(Sniffle)"

The sniffling began, Sora and Chifuyus attendants that served the two visitors some snacks started to panic, they have absolutely no idea at how to pacify a crying Ichika. The only one capable of consoling Ichika is his mother and his aunt other than them there is no other person capable of that.

"I'M GOING TO WHERE CHIFUYU-NEE IS!" Ichika quickly sprang up from his seat and ran away fast.

"AH! ICHIKA-SAMA!" Sora and the other attendants quickly chased after him but the boy was quick to escape them and to that they can't feel Ichika's presence once he is out of their sight so they really are at a lost at how to find the boy when he leaves their sight which is their problem now.

Ichika ran around the huge mansion as if Ichika knows where to go, truth that she is following the presence of Chifuyu. After a short while a running Ichika arrived in front of a large wooden door, he looked around and saw no one was there so he ran inside the room which turned out to be the bathhouse.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika quickly found Chifuyu's sleeping figure even though the mist inside is pretty thick. Ichika ran and jumped right in the onsen.

(Chifuyu POV)

"CHIFUYU-NEE!"

"WHAA!"

I was suddenly awakened by someone lunging at me, am I being attacked. That strange intruder jumped at me while I was sleep and right now he is clinging on my chest, I should drown this stupid…..

"ICHIKA!?"

I was just about to drown the intruder but I noticed that the intruder is Ichika.

"(Sniffle)"

He looked up to me with his teary eyes; his face is now turned to cry. I didn't know why but it wrenched my heart when I saw his face.

"W-What happened!?"

I frantically asked him but the answer turned to be…..

"Chifuyu-nee you broke your promise….."

Oh my god! I fell asleep and forgot that I promised to play with him. What do I do? H-He's crying!

"W-Wait Ichika I just fell asleep so I forgot about the prom-"

Ichika's face became even more sad and it looked like he is about to wail. Think Chifuyu! I don't even care anymore if I'm naked in front of him I just don't want him to cry. It pains me to see him cry.

"Ichika…."

I tried to make him stop but it was too late.

"Ueeeeeehhhhhhh!"

Ichika started wiping his eyes as he bawled his eyes out.

"AH!"

I'm in deep trouble.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Ichika started to cry out loud.

I didn't know what came over me, but when I saw his crying face I immediately felt a strong urge to do something. I didn't stop myself so I just went and kissed him on the lips without second thoughts.

"Ichika-sama!"

I heard Sora's voice and some of the extra footsteps must be my attendants.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

I heard a few shocked voice but I paid them no mind since I'm busy stealing a kiss from my little brother. Geh….. Just listen to what I said, I sound like a pedophile more so this is my brother. But for some reason, I don't want to let go of him and end this forbidden contact. Of course I feel guilty for doing this to Ichika, taking advantage of his innocent nature just to sneak something like this but in another light I feel that I want to do this to him. To comfort him, to make him smile and then embrace him, all those stuff that I normally would find ridiculous I now started wanting just because I saw Ichika's vulnerable side (well his vulnerable most of the time).

"Chifuyu-sama we'll close the door."

Those words from my attendants just passed my ears; my full concentration is on Ichika and our kissing. I should really stop this now but my body just won't listen, I kept on kissing his lips, I even had the audacity to put in my tongue.

"…."

"…."

I finally ran out of air so I broke our forbidden kiss. Ichika looked so cute when I looked at him, his face is really dazed and the blush on his cheeks is so adorable I just wanted eat him up.

"Sorry Ichika, will you forgive me." I smiled sweetly at him and held him close to my naked chest; I really didn't matter anymore to me that I'm naked in front of my little brother.

"….Is Chifuyu-nee really sorry?"

Ichika slowly looked at me and smiled. I nodded in response.

"Then I guess the two of us can play here. So? Will you play with your Nee-san here?"

I asked him and he promptly nodded and hugged me tight.

"We better take off your Kimono first."

I tugged the wet clothing of Ichika he just jumped in the onsen without taking them off so now his kimono is thoroughly drenched.

After that, me and Ichika stayed in the onsen for hours.

(Scene Change)

"Let's play the next day Chifuyu-nee!"

After the long bath play time I went with Sora and Ichika who went back to Ichika's mansion. I really didn't have anything good to do in my mansion so I decided to accompany him back.

"Sure."

"Next time let's invite Chigusa-nee, Misaki-nee, Yuuko-nee, Chisaya-nee and Saya-nee!"

My eyes twitched in irritation but I was careful not to let him notice it. This kid is very sensitive to negative changes in ones emotion. Well at least those five won't be around here…..

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

We stopped walking when five girls suddenly appeared in front of the gate leading to Ichika's estate. Coincidence, nah! The five were the trashes Ichika just mentioned, my fellow prodigies.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The tension just raised so high the wind stopped and everything fell into silence. Our auras started to leak out of our bodies and began to fill the air with unbelievable malice and killing intent.

"My nee-chans are all here!"

Like a gentle breeze that sweeps away the leaves, Ichika's voice dispersed all of our killing intents mist being blown by a gentle wind. This kid is really scary.

"Are all of you here to play with me?"

Again he just went and smiled at all of us, he doesn't have any idea of the situation. So as to not spoil his good mood, me looked at Chigusa, Misaki, Yuuko, Chisaya and Saya. They also get my idea.

"SURE!"

We show our best make-believe happy faces and answered with fake carefree voices.

"Yay!" Ichika was happy and also I felt the same pleasant feeling, my fellow prodigies seem to be the same. This is the only time where we don't fight but still get together, this only happens when Ichika is around.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos: Recollections

A/N: Hello! Sorry for not updating this, I was too busy with my other two fics that I forgot this one. Sorry again.

Five days to go before complete freedom arrives, just a little more! I'm really curious about the flow of the events in the anime of Infinite Stratos. It just arrived in the volume 8 already, what could be the events in 11th and 12th episode? I'm really hyped! Also April 2014 is the grand showing of Mahouka anime! Yes! Really excited to see the most badass MC to take the field! I also hope that the Infinite Stratos has season 3 planned, though it may be unlikely but I still hope that it would come true.

On another note, I'm really impressed at the fast translation of the Mahouka LN, in no time the volume 12 of the LN will be complete.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Family Bonding (?):

"Ugh! That was bad!"

I went and spout out my irritation while I walked down the long flight of stairs from Ichika's mansion. Those bitches just have to go and ruin my time with Ichika, honestly, everytime I want to spend some time alone with him they start popping out of nowhere and ruin everything. If he is not there I swear I would like have the heads of those five hanging on my wall. Ichika, he is much at fault too! He is too kind and whenever he sees them he outright invites them! That idiot!

Sigh.

Well I can't do anything about that, that is how he is and to be frank…. I really like that about him no matter how irritating it is.

(WHOOOOOOOOOSH)

I didn't notice that it is 11pm already, I certainly lost track of time whenever I'm with him, same for my fellow prodigies too. I'm getting the feeling that all of us are turning into doting idiots towards Ichika. How can he be capable of this? He can dispel our auras even our killing-intents with just his mere smile, he is still not trained yet to fully bring out his own power but he is already capable of counteracting ours. He can be very powerful if guided correctly.

(WHOOOOOOOOOSH)

The wind blew pretty cold now, it's near winter now so this should be no surprise. Snow would probably fall soon seeing as the trees are now losing their leaves. I wonder if Ichika would like to spend some time playing in the snow with me. He has always been very happy in playing with snow. Come to think of it if there is anything that I would compare Ichika's personality, it would be snow. The pure whiteness of the first falling snow is very comparable to Ichika's kindness.

Ufufufufufufufufu…...EH!

"Snap out of it!"

Did I just giggle; I really need to slap myself to be awake of this madness!

"Damn it!"

I really did start slapping myself.

What is happening to me?

By all means I should be mad at him; he just let his dense nature ruin the time that is only supposed to be ours alone. I went with him to his mansion so that I can spend time with him but it was for naught when he invited those five and to top it off I have to return to my own quarters by myself and walk in this freezing wind of the night.

But….

That would be too childish and too denying of me. That is who he is and I learned to accept that already and complaining like a spoiled brat is just making me look like a fool.

Sigh.

In the end I ended up running, hurrying to my own mansion so that I can rest myself.

After only 5 minutes of running and leaping I'm now here at the gate of my own mansion. As always everytime this blasted gate opens it produced a very annoying creaking. Seriously, with all the wealth in our hands but still this damn automatic gate is not fixed.

"Welcome back! Chifuyu-sama."

My attendants are always at the ready to greet whenever I go and comeback in my mansion, though the greeting is very respectful it lacks life, sometimes I think that my attendants are secretly zombies. Well it doesn't really bother me anyway; emotions are useless in our clan only proficiency is recognized here.

"Ready my bath."

I threw my command as I went up to my quarters in the second floor. I walked in the long flight of stairs that leads to the next floor, really, no matter how much I try to look at it in a different angle, this mansion of mine is too exaggerated. I mean this stairs are way too long and the design of the house made me feel like I'm living in the ancient times.

"(Sigh)"

I just exhaled, too much stress been accumulated by my body today but also I did have some pretty good moments. Especially with Ichika….. hehehehehehehe… his lips are pretty soft and warm when I kissed him.

Wait a minute!

Did I just think that!?

What the hell! Snap out of it, Ichika is your little brother Chifuyu; don't get any weird thoughts about him! Don't even think about taking advantage of his innocent nature to fulfill your lurid desires!

"This is pretty tiring…"

Well after a few minutes of continuous conflict with myself, I finally arrived in my bath house. I took off all of my clothes in an instant and jumped on the warm and comforting waters of the artificial hot spring.

"Ahhhhh…"

This is the best; the warm water is relieving all of my stress, it would be even better if Ichika is with me….

Alright stop that trail of thought Chifuyu. Seriously, I should stop defiling my little brother in my thoughts. Ichika is pure, his innocence is something I want to preserve, I don't want it tarnished, not even by my own dirty hands.

But really….. That boy has no sense of danger, is innocence or rather his denseness is too strong that he can't even detect the imminent danger around him. Instead he just smiles and ignores the hostile environment. Don't get me wrong though that is one of his abilities that I admire, he is not afraid; he is not fazed by the overwhelming presence of everyone around him. Sometimes I wonder if he is really born in this clan. Think about it, his is nothing like us; I can't even imagine him harming a fly. He's like an angel trapped in the masses of demons.

But it would be far-fetched right, no matter how much I doubt it, he is an Orimura. Though he doesn't possess any of our blood-curdling traits, he can still inspire awe in a very subtle way. My question earlier now that I think about it is wrongly directed, not if he is really from this clan but whose trait he inherited? That by the way is directed to my parents. Well cross that out again, I think I t is obvious who Ichika inherited his "odd" behavior from.

My father.

He could be the only one; innocence and kindness don't go along at all with my mother. My mother is the perfect example of mercilessness, maliciousness, oppressiveness….. Basically she is the poster girl for evil humans, so the laughable thought of Ichika inheriting his unique values from her is a very laughable idea. So I guess all things point to one person, mother's elusive husband.

"…"

Who is he? Why is his identity so closely-guarded? And more importantly how the hell did he even married mother. He must be crazy and tired of living, that maybe the reason why he did it or maybe my mother kidnapped him and turned him into her personal toy of pleasure.

But then, to be able to withstand a long time with my mother even having four children with her, he must be someone who is really strong to stand a long relationship with mother, all of us with the exception of Ichika, cannot even stand her presence for an hour but he was able to be with mother for a years, that alone stands as a testament of his idiocy….. I mean strength. But still I'm very curious about him, who is he?

"…."

Due to my deep thinking, I slip past my perception of time and failed to notice that an hour has passed already since I entered the bath house. Everytime I think about my father, who I have never even seen for once in my life, always rouses my interest. My curiosity about him is a great as my curiosity on Ichika's "weirdness".

"!"

I stood up in an instant, I felt a strange presence. It wasn't a tremor in the earth or anything caused by natural forces but it was a strange feeling. It came without warning, sweeping past me like the silent whisper of the wind of the autumn season, preluding the winter grip. I cannot describe it, it is overwhelming but gentle, it's like my mother's aura but considerably kinder but also carries an eerie feel to it.

I rose quickly from the warm relaxing water of the artificial and hurriedly grabbed and wore the robe hanging in the bath house.

"Ah!?"

"Chifuyu-sama!"

My attendants who just arrived were shocked when I came running out of the bath house in just a robe and ran full speed. I paid no attention to them, my interest lies in that strange presence alone. I will uncover what that is.

(Scene Change) (Normal POV)

Ichika's mansion, Ichika's bedroom.

After the prodigies left, Ichika is now in his bedroom getting ready to sleep. The young scion of the Orimura clan was not alone though, he had six of his attendants with him, but they are there not just to guard him closely.

"Hey Sora-nee! Let's play tag!"

Ichika played with his attendants like a boy who was ecstatic in playing with the people he is fond of. This act is always very appalling to the other members of the clan; the Orimura clan is very adhering to the whole caste system, division among masters and slaves are very rigid and every member of the clan is required to treat slaves as how slaves should be treated. Slaves are just slaves and are in no way allowed to be close to the masters they serve, save for a very few that have been lucky (?) enough to be trusted by the members of the clan. But other than that, inappropriate conduct is severely punished. But now here is the problem, Ichika brushes off that principle and goes around acting very friendly with the slaves and to top it off the servants are also reciprocating his friendly attitude. Despite reprimands from some of the members that saw him, Ichika stubbornly continued to be affable to the slaves. The news spread very fast and when Izanami found out about Ichika's odd behavior of being kind and very affectionate to the servants; the matriarch almost had all of the disrespectful servants executed for being too friendly with her son, all 199 servants have been subjected to execution. But they were spared by Ichika's begging, though the rest of the clan members who knew are all in favor of ending the lives of the servants who stepped out of line, Izanami however choose to favor Ichika's plea to spare the 199 servants and those said servants have also been assigned as Ichika's personal retainers because Ichika begged his mother so. After that, Izanami appointed one of her personal attendants, Sora, to be the leader of those servants Ichika chose; then and there the personal guard of the only male scion of the clan was established. Of course Ichika treated his servants or his "nee-sans" very affectionately just like they are his family and not his servants.

"Ichika-sama please stop running around!"

"It is time for your rest now!"

"Ichika-sama you cannot go over the time of your sleep!"

The attendants tried in vain to catch their young ward but their efforts were for nothing since the small boy was too agile to be caught. Ichika however are not untrained physically, Ichika's attendants are not just skilled servants but also very proficient warriors, it is imperative to the clan and even to its servants that they are capable in battle, but despite that they can't seem to catch the small Ichika. Ichika is running around the room and enjoying the game of tag that his servants never even agreed to, going under the bed jumping on the furniture and evading his attendants' attempt to catch him.

"Wait Ichika-sama….."

Soon five of his six attendants started to tire out and are now desperately trying to catch their breath. But sixth who only watched the comedic scene of grown women unable to catch a small child, finally stepped in to stop the young boy's mischief.

(FLASH)

Ichika was caught from behind.

"I've caught you so now you have to go to sleep."

"Ehhh!? Sora-nee cheated I wasn't looking!"

Ichika whined childishly at Sora who caught him effortlessly.

"Ichika-sama you promised that you would go to sleep if we caught you right?" Sora looked at the young Ichika with a warm smile. Ichika quickly returned the same smile and nodded.

"I promised it so I shall obey it! My word is my bond!"

Ichika happily declared as he raised both his fists. The attendants couldn't help but giggle at their young master's innocence.

Ichika is now laying on a very thick futon laid by his attendants; the small frame of the young boy was cover by Sora with a white blanket. The attendants made sure that everything is in place when Ichika sleeps, making sure that nothing awry that may disturb their young master's slumber.

"Goodnight Sore-nee, Mina-nee, Miyu-nee, Shouko-nee, Kari-nee, Saki-nee!" Ichika bid his six attendants good night with a brilliant smile enough to rival that of the sun's brilliance.

The six attendants smiled back at him, they even blushed because of Ichika's sincerity.

"Sleep well Ichika-sama…."

Sora tucked her young master to sleep and gave him a gentle smile.

After two hours of playing, Ichika finally settled down and is now peacefully sleeping in his futon.

"We should go now." Sora whispered ever so gently to the attendants and ushered them out of the room. Once outside the room of their young master, Sora scolded the five attendants for their failure earlier.

"Honestly all of you should stop doting on the young master too much, him becoming spoiled is very undesirable. I know that all of you are very fond of the young master but indulging every want that he demands would be detrimental to his development. Remember that our duty as servants is to guard and guide our young master." Sora started her sermon on the other attendants because of their doting to their young master.

"But we weren't pretending not to catch him, we really couldn't catch the young master, he is too agile."

"That's right the young master has amazing reaction time to our attempts to catch him."

Two of the attendants spoke and the others nodded along with them.

"His movements though are not really that quick but they resemble so much the "Shadow Step" of Yuuko-sama, his impeccable way of avoiding us and then vanishing from our senses are so advance that it already neared the level of a highly trained assasin."

Sora showed a little surprised when she heard the claim of the attendants.

(At such a young age, he is able to master complicated fast movement techniques, he truly is a prodigy, just like the six.)

Sora expressed her admiration for her young master in her thoughts; she didn't dare speak of it out in the open though.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he mastered more advance techniques other than Shadow Step."

"Ichika-sama would undoubtedly become the successor of this clan!"

"Our Ichika-sama will surely become the new leader."

Hearing the attendants expressing their glee on the progress of their young master….

"(Sigh)….."

Sora just sighed when she looked at the now normal behavior of the attendants. Sora noticed the change that underwent in the attendants ever since they started serving Ichika. From gloomy and scowling mannequins, the attendants are now smiling and learned to express themselves more, of course if the presences of the clan members are scarce, acting oddly around the purebloods would elicit a painful outcome.

(Another one to chalk up in the list of Ichika-sama's amazing abilities.)

Sora sighed but her happiness also showed in the form of a small smile gracing her lips.

Sora and the attendants then left the vicinity of Ichika's room and proceeded towards the faintly lit hallways of Ichika's mansion.

2:00am.

"Hmmmmm….."

Ichika stirred from his sleep. The young boy rubbed his dreary eyes awake, Ichika rose from his futon started taking drowsy steps towards the shoji door on his room that leads to the garden right outside his quarters.

"…." Ichika opened the door and went out into the cold early morning. Right outside of Ichika's mansion is a large garden of beautifully arranged flowers and trees, if one is to walk straight deeper into the garden a long flight of stairs that leads to one of the mountain tops await where a thick bamboo forest looms.

"Wait…"

Ichika mumbled dressed only in his light blue kimono called for someone he saw walking towards the inner part of the garden. Without any notion of doubts, the young boy wandered into the garden chasing after the illusory figure, the ghostly frame walked deeper into the garden without stopping despite being called.

"Wait…"

Ichika ran after the illusive form. The chase went on until it reached the long flight of stairs in the depths of the garden, the stairs leading up to one of the mountain tops.

"Wait!" Ichika who now snapped out of his drowsy state screamed at the ghostly frame, Ichika couldn't see the form well but he recognized that it looked at him.

"Wait for me!" Ichika ran up the long flight of stairs hoping to chase after the ghostly form.

A faint chuckle escaped from the stranger when he saw the little frame of the young boy chasing after with clumsy steps.

The stranger walked on with large strides up on to the stairs.

Ichika though got left behind still persevered on following the stranger.

"W-Wait!" Ichika nearly tumbled for a couple of times from hurrying to catch up with the stranger.

After running into long flight of stairs, Ichika who now felt very tired slowed down on his pace but still showed on sign of giving up, the little boy continued to run after the stranger. After a while of running up the long flight of stairs Ichika reached the top only to find himself facing a large bamboo forest.

"Where are you!?"

Ichika screamed when he lost sight of the stranger but despite being lost now, he still braved through the misty bamboo forest in hopes of finding the stranger.

"Where am I?" Ichika mumbled when he found himself surrounded by towering bamboos, the boy is now into the deep part of the bamboo forest. What he can see now is mist and towering bamboos trees, Ichika doesn't know where he is, the boy wandered aimlessly without any idea on where he would end up.

"I'm lost…"

Ichika's eyes started to lace with tears but the boy stopped his voice from releasing a wail but his sniffling began. Looking around he realized that he is all alone, no one to save him, the boy thought of his mother, his nee-chans, everyone he cares for. Ichika in spite of being lost in the middle of the forest he still run forward, he ran through a thicket of prickly bushes and incurred scratches but still the young boy pressed on. Ichika passed many natural obstacles that hindered him but still he persevered and passed over them. But as it is to be expected, Ichika young body started to feel tired, a boy his age should be resting at this hour, not wandering around dangerous bamboo forests chasing after ghostly apparitions.

"(Sniff)"

Ichika sniffled as he staggered in his steps, perhaps he didn't or failed to notice it because of exhaustion and the mist that blinds his sight, Ichika tripped on the uproots of bamboo and fell on to the ground.

"(Sniff)"

Ichika rose from falling down but he remained on his knees, kneeling as if he was ready to give up.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Ichika started rubbing his eyes with his left arm, the boy began to cry, he is still a young child with a fragile heart. The thought of being lost in this bamboo maze and never seeing his family started to crush to young boy's heart. Ichika didn't feel fear but he felt despair.

Ichika stood up and started to run full speed ahead, he wasn't paying attention to where he is going because his eyes are clouded with tears, Ichika failed to notice that just beyond the clearing that was covered by the mist, is a very high cliff.

"Uuuuuu!"

Ichika ran full speed without knowing the danger ahead; Ichika's last step fell on no ground but empty air, his last step sealed his doom. Ichika didn't have enough time to notice that he just fell off a cliff. But…

(GRAB)

Before he fell into oblivion a hand caught the young hand and effortlessly pulled him up, saving him from a nasty fall into death arms.

The traumatic event took the young Ichika a few more minutes to recover and gain his consciousness.

"Are you okay?"

Ichika was awakened by a gentle voice. Ichika noticed that he is not falling anymore; instead he is now in the arms of the stranger he had been chasing. Though being with a stranger, Ichika felt comfortable in the stranger's presence as if he is a person close to him.

The stranger released Ichika and set his feet on the ground. Ichika couldn't see the entirety of the stranger's face because it is obscured by the black hair that resembles Ichika's own hairstyle but the little boy knew that the stranger is a man. Garbed in a white kimono with a black sash, the stranger kneeled in front of Ichika and caressed the little boy's scratched cheek.

A gentle smile appeared on the stranger's face, enough to banish Ichika's despair and fears. A powerful aura then enveloped the surroundings, but it lacked oppressiveness, instead it had a very soothing influence enough to calm the most ferocious demons.

"You've grown up Ichika….."

The man smiled at Ichika and looked at his face. The wind blew, the soft gale swept through the bamboo forest. For a brief moment the stranger's hair that is obscuring his face cleared allowing Ichika to see the last part of his face obscured by the hair, with the stranger's hair swaying with the wind Ichika saw a brightly glowing pair of eyes, as dazzling as the glow of the blue moon. The entirety of the stranger's face is revealed to Ichika, to the eyes of the boy, the stranger's unconcealed visage looked like it was carved by gods, it is perfect with no faults at all.

"!"

Ichika widened his eyes in shock. The next words that came out of Ichika's mouth was something spontaneous but also reflected his inner most thoughts. Though this is the first time they met, Ichika used a very familiar way of referring to the stranger.

"Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Infinite Stratos: Recollections

A/N: Sorry for not updating this one for a long time now, been busy with Truth Be Told.

I have already made the complete plot of this story, the past chapters of this story is mostly just ideas I just thought up out of nowhere. Expecting some minor OOCness from Chifuyu of this story because I picture her in here as the image of a girl growing up in an atmosphere mostly humans would commit suicide just to escape. Struggling in a life of blood and death with only her brother keeping her sane.

That's all for now, not much to say today.

Reunions and Considerations:

After the avoiding the tragedy, Ichika is now sitting with his father right at the cliff where Ichika fell earlier. Naturally, Ichika should be afraid of being near the place where he nearly fell to death's hands but he didn't feel scared not one bit, since the fear never developed on him in the first place and also he is now under the protection of the person he longed to see.

"Dad!"

The little Ichika looked up to his father with very excited eyes, he is ecstatic to see the father see never saw even once in the past. Though his father is mentioned much by neither his mother nor his attendants, Ichika already knew that he had a father and he longed to see him. Now that he, his father, has shown himself, Ichika couldn't help his happiness to see him.

"You've grown up since the last I saw you." Ichika's dad smiled while he ruffled the soft hair of his son, from his expression, he too is very happy to see his child after a long time of being absent.

"Dad! I knew you'd come! I knew you'd arrive whenever I need you!" Ichika cried as he threw himself to his father's arms. His father also embraced him tightly.

"Dad….. Why don't you live her with us? Why are you always away? Do not love us?" Ichika suddenly asked his father. Ichika's father flinched at the question of his son, he couldn't blame him for thinking that, no matter what reason, he knew that he is still at fault for being absent in his duties as the father.

"… I'm sorry." Ichika's dad ruffled his son's black hair with so much affection. His lips slowly curved into sadness and guilt.

"I'm so sorry for not being with you, your mother and your sisters. The reason why is something I cannot tell you, at least not now. But know that I love you, your mother and you sister's very much. I feel bad that I can't be here to carry out my duty as the father. My deepest apologies my son. (Cough) (Cough) (Cough)."

Suddenly, Ichika's dad suddenly began to cough out blood. He grasped his chest as he gritted his teeth in pain. He continued to cough out blood for a few minutes before finally settling down.

"Dad! Are you okay!? Let's go I have to take you to the doctors!" Ichika stood up and anxiously pulled on the long sleeves of his father. But his father reached out and pet his son on the head to calm the panicking him down.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." Ichika's father wiped the blood dripping from his mouth.

"But dad! You're vomiting blood; you need to be taken care of!" Ichika however insisted to his father with teary eyes. His father instead smiled at his son's worries.

"You really are my son. We always worry ourselves so much."

Ichika just stared at his dad's smile with profound confusion but later he smiled when he understood what his father meant.

"Let's just sit here and watch the beautiful night sky." Ichika's father patted the grass beside him and Ichika sat back beside his father.

"So tell me, how's your mom?"

"Mom is doing well! She takes care of me and she always sees to it that she spends time with me even though she has so much work to attend to. Though at times she becomes angry at others and tends to be very violent, I know that mom is just stressed out of her work." Ichika happily reported to his father.

"It is that so, your mom is a very eccentric woman." Ichika's father laughed a little when his son answered him in such a cute way.

"Your sister? How are they?"

"Chifuyu-nee, Chigusa-nee, Yuuko-nee, Chisaya-nee, Misaki-nee and Saya-nee are all well, they always play with me, I never get bored because my nee-chans are there to cheer me up."

"I'm glad then." Ichika's father smiled when he received a good response, but suddenly, Ichika's face became sad all of a sudden.

"But….. Although I didn't want to believe it…" Ichika hesitated for a while, but after a moment of hesitating with a sad face, Ichika finally moved his lips to speak.

"I think my nee-chans are not getting along with each other." Ichika's sadness became very noticeable when he spilled out his suspicions.

"How can you say?" Ichika's father tilted his head as if he didn't know.

"…Well, when I was walking in one night out of my mansion, I saw in the courtyard Chifuyu-nee and Chigusa-nee fighting each other. There are many attendants trying to stop them but they are very persistent in fight each other. I saw…. I saw Chigusa-nee cut off Chifuyu-nee's left arm but after that Chifuyu-nee got up and severed Chigusa-nee's left arm too." As Ichika spoke, his face slowly turned saddened to terrified. The fear present in Ichika's eyes made his father realize the seriousness of his words.

"Then, I also saw Chisaya-nee and Yuuko-nee fighting too. Also I saw Misaki-nee and Saya-nee fighting as well." Ichika's eyes began to release tears; his voice became shaky indicating that a cry is not far behind.

"Are we not a family? I thought that a family is supposed to love each other and care for one another." Ichika began to rub his eyes as tears flowed down.

"….."

Not being able to stand seeing his son in sorrow, Ichika's dad turned Ichika's head towards him and he began to wipe away the tears.

"Don't cry Ichika… I will not solve anything if you just sit in a corner and cry about it." Ichika's dad smiled at his son.

"Our family has been like this since the beginning. They only consider themselves as merely a group of persons carrying the same blood and the same allegiance. No true bond exist between it, our family is nothing but a hallow existence."

He spoke about complicated things to his young son; in fact this isn't even the words used when talking to a young kid. But based on the young Ichika's shocked expression, he understood what his father meant and he replied rather passionately to his father's statement.

"No! I don't want our family to become like that! I don't want them to act like strangers against one another. I want everyone to be close to each other and understand one another…. I want to change our family! That's right I will change everyone!"

Hearing the vehement reply of his son, he smiled. Those words earlier were meant to uncover how much Ichika truly loves his family and judging from his reply he dearly loves his family.

"You really love this family?" Ichika's dad asked his son who now stood up and cried out his resolve to the world.

Ichika turned to his father with a serious face, the young boy then nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I love Mother, my nee-chans, everyone! I want everyone around me to smile, to be happy, to never feel sadness or loneliness. That's why I want to change our family!" Ichika determination moved his father greatly.

"I know you can do it."

Ichika's father ruffled the head of his son. Though he didn't say it nor expressed it openly, he is very proud of his son. Though he knew that it is hopeless to reroute the current path of this family, he choose to put his faith in the opposite, especially when he heard his son's determined declaration.

"I know you can accomplish that my son, I have faith in you. When you grow up, I know that you are destined for great things."

The father placed his trust on his son.

"I won't let you down dad! I promise to meet your expectations!" Ichika raised both his fist in the air.

The father and son who just met for the first time already had a strong bond linking them. Both shared the same love and desire, both loves their family and desires to help them out of the darkness and became a genuine family that cares for one another.

The cliff that nearly became a site of tragedy instead became the site of reunion for a parent and his child.

(Scene Change) (Chifuyu POV)

"That aura…. Where is it?" Chifuyu ran through the long flight of stairs near the vicinity of her mansion. These stairs lead to the mountains filled with a wide bamboo expanse.

"Whoever is causing this aura prepare yourself. How dare you replicate the pure aura of Ichika, unforgivable!" Chifuyu growled as she ran in full speed up the long flight of stairs. In Chifuyu's right hand, an-all white Katana is being held firmly. Chifuyu brought her weapon anticipating that she would run into enemies.

(FLASH)

Losing her patience, Chifuyu leaped off the stairs and on the top of the bamboo trees. Chifuyu displayed her unnatural speed and agility as she pounced on the tops of the bamboo trees with ease; almost as if that no gravity is constricting her movements. Soon after a while, the sight of Ichika's mansion came into view, Chifuyu didn't know that she just entered to area of Ichika's mansion.

"It's close!" Chifuyu hastened her steps when she felt the aura becoming stronger. Chifuyu now placed her hand on the hilt of the sword, readying herself the cut the intruder that dared to taunt her with the aura resembling Ichika's.

"Prepare yourself intruder!" Chifuyu made one big leap in the last bamboo trunk, from above she saw two persons sitting right beside a cliff. One was a small boy who she immediately recognized as her little brother, Ichika, but the one next to him is unfamiliar but Chifuy now knew that the strange aura came from him.

"…..You, step away from me little brother!" Chifuyu landed on the ground and roared her words towards the stranger. Chifuyu gripped the hilt of her sword and prepared to charge against the stranger.

"Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika stared in shock when he suddenly saw his big sister popping out of nowhere with a face that is ready to kill.

The stranger stood up.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A light breeze swept momentarily and then…

Chifuyu vanished in Ichika's eyes. But to the perception of another, Chifuyu's blinding fast movements actually are very slow, so slow that it nearly resembled slow motion. Even the hand movement of Chifuyu as she drew her pure white katana appeared very sluggish to the eyes of the stranger. All this was achieved by the stranger's senses alone since he never even turned once towards his attacker.

(Just like Izanami.)

The stranger who wasn't even turning to face Chifuyu smiled as she reminded him of someone he loves.

"….."

Finally he slowly turned his head to Chifuyu's direction.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The breeze blew again and this time it swept the bangs of the strangers that are covering his eyes, showing the entirety of his face to Chifuyu.

"What!?" Chifuyu is stopped in her tracks when she saw the face of the stranger she is planning to attack. Soon the sound of Chifuyu's white katana hitting the grass sounded.

"Who…. Who are you!?" Chifuyu stood in disbelief. Before her eyes, standing beside her little brother is an extremely handsome young man who looked like in his early twenties, with hair very identical to her little brother and a face that seemed to be the grown up version of Ichika.

"Wha!?"

Chifuyu couldn't even begin to describe how shocked she is, the powerful young prodigy of the Orimura clan is standing still like a statue, frozen in utter surprise.

But is not the biggest surprise, it came later when Chifuyu saw the strange eyes of the man. His eyes are so powerful yet so serene, like a beautiful azure sky.

"!" Chifuyu felt an encompassing aura quickly dispersing her killing intent; before she knew it she is now slumped on the ground. Chifuyu didn't even notice that she already fell flat on grass.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika ran to the side of his big sister who is now lying prone on the ground.

(Who is he? What kind of monstrous power he just used on me? I can't believe this! I'm knocked without having the chance to fight back. But... If I fought back I know that I'm badly out powered in all aspects... More so his aura was not even focused at suppressing me but it still weakened me to the point of collapsing. Tch! This is bad! I can't even move my fingers.)

Chifuyu is in utter disbelief when she just realized that she was brought down without even fighting back. Chifuyu for the first time felt fear towards a person besides her mother, the person in front of her is undoubtedly a terrifying being. But in contradictory to her thoughts, the aura of the stranger carried no malice whatsoever, not even the slightest hint of violence can be detected in it. Minutes later Chifuyu lost consciousness entirely but she still was able to weakly look at the enigmatic stranger right in front of her.

"Chifuyu-nee!" The little Ichika went to his sister and shook her body, trying to wake her up.

"..."

Ichika's father watched the little Ichika try to wake up his sister with his little hands. He laughed a little when he found the scene really adorable, of course he hadn't seen his children for a long time.

"Let me carry her." Ichika's father appeared beside Ichika and carried the unconscious Chifuyu in his hands.

"Dad..." Ichika looked up to his father with worried eyes but he was assured by his father with a bright smile.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." He smiled at his son.

He then started to walk, carrying his daughter in his arms with Ichika following beside him.

"Dad, why did Chifuyu-nee faint?" Ichika asked a question as he walked side by side his father.

"She released too much of her aura leading to her energy being depleted too quickly, though I should say that it is my fault. I used my aura to dispel her own which lead to her fainting." Ichika's dad explained what happened to his curious son.

"Wow! Dad's aura is very powerful to be able to overwhelm Chifuyu-nee's aura!" Ichika jumped in admiration at his father.

"Oh? You know about our powers?" Ichika's dad became a bit impressed when his son showed understanding of their unnatural powers.

"Uhuh! Mom already told me about it but I researched on it further and found out more about it!"

Ichika happily reported to his father.

"You understood the complexities of our powers, just like me when i was in the same age as you." Ichika's dad smiled at his son.

"I wanted to know more about our family so when I grow up, I can change it for the better." Ichika raised both his hands to show his determination. His father laughed admiringly at his son's goals.

"I know you will." The father smiled at his son.

"Let's hurry back and take your sister back to your mansion and have her treated. Grab on to my back." Ichika's dad crouched and ordering his son to climb on his back. Ichika did so without hesitation.

After his son now hugging his neck firmly, he stood up.

"Hold on tight alright."

After saying that to his son, his aura burst forth. Due to the powerful nature of his power even Ichika became a bit dizzy but he heeded his father's words and tightened his hold on him. And then, they just vanished.

Seconds later...

"We're here."

After hearing the voice of his father, Ichika opened his eyes and found himself right inside his room.

"We are in my room!" Ichika quickly released his hold on his father and stood on the tatami floor of his room.

Meanwhile, Ichika's father laid Chifuyu on Ichika's futon.

"Call your attendants and have them revived your Chifuyu-nee." Ichika's dad told his son with an earnest smile.

"Oh! Okay!"

Ichika hurriedly went out of his room and called for his attendants.

"My children, they are growing up so fast. I haven't even spent much time with them yet." Ichika's dad made a sad smile.

"And now I'm going to leave them again..." The sadness in his smile started to dominate his expression.

"I'm sorry..."

After saying that he opened the second door of Ichika's room that leads to the garden, he walked outside and then just vanished under the bright glow of the moon.

Minutes later Ichika came back with his attendants in tow.

"Dad! They are he-" Ichika stopped when he saw that his father is not there anymore.

"Dad! Where are you! Dad!" Ichika began to call for his father inside the empty room.

His attendants became confused when their young master started calling for his father, whom they thought already die.

"Ichika-sama please calm down." Ichika's attendants started comforting the young boy but that only made him more anxious to look for him.

"No! Dad was here!" Ichika persistently tried to go outside now but he was stopped by his attendants.

Minutes later, Sora arrived and calmed down the raging Ichika. She then placed their sleeping young master alongside Chifuyu on the futon.

"What happened here? And why is Chifuyu-sama here?" Sora asked the attendants who came here first of the situation.

"We don't know as well."

"Ichika-sama just dragged us here and we found the situation already like this."

"He also said that his father was here."

The last statement froze Sora, her face then swirled into fear and confusion. She turned to Chifuyu, Sora plopped down beside Chifuyu and placed a hand on her chest. Sora's face of shock earlier became even stronger after.

"All of you, never speak of this event again, not one word related to this event will be spilled out even to the members of the side branch or the main family." Sora's words coupled with a grim expression made everyone present understand to gravity of the situation, resulting to all present to nodded without question.

Minutes later, Sora already finished treating Chifuyu who is knocked out. She didn't wake her up though instead she left her here to sleep with his brother.

The attendants left the quarters of their young master in utter silence.

(Scene Change)

A top the highest peak of the mountains overlooking the entire territory of the Orimura clan, Ichika father stood there with a wistful expression.

"If you wanted to visit him, you should have told me." A feminine voice called out to him.

"Your condition is still not well for you get walk around."

He smiled as he trued around to the one speaking to him.

"It's alright Izanami, my disease won't stop me from seeing our children."

"Izanagi..."

Izanami embraced the man who is named Izanagi.

"I don't want you to die, so please don't waste the last amount of life you have left. Izanagi, my husband, please don't do this again." Izanami, in contrast to her usually demonic behavior, showed her human emotions that everyone around her thought never existed.

"Izanami, my wife, I'm sorry."

Atop the highest peak of the mountain, a godly couple embraced each other under the beautiful night sky.


End file.
